femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Debbie Parker (Castle)
Debbie Parker (Paula Newsome) is the hidden main villainess from "In Plane Sight," the antepenultimate episode of Castle's seventh season (airdate April 27, 2015). She is a flight attendant for Oceanic Air, and she was working during a flight to London that had Richard Castle and his daughter, Alexis, as passengers. Castle was called to duty by Captain Edmunds regarding the disappearance of Air Marshal Kyle Ford, with the search ending with Castle and Debbie finding Ford's deceased body inside some luggage. During Castle and Alexis' investigation, which Debbie participated in, it was believed that Ford's murder was part of a terrorist plot, after a passenger, Aiman Haddad, had ties to ISIS (it was actually his cousin who joined the group). The investigation's progression led to a new suspect: Marilyn Singer, a former flight attendant who was believed to have carried a grudge against Oceanic for firing her. Marilyn was detained after a gun was found in her purse, after which she revealed that Ford was her lover and she followed him on the flight due to suspicions that he was cheating on her, while also adding that the gun was not hers. After Kate Beckett and detectives Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan revealed that Ford was paid $9,950 by industrialist Victor Dietrich to be on the flight, an interview revealed the truth: Ford was paid by Dietrich to protect a Celestialis watch worth $13.3 million, which was worn by a hired apprentice, Aaron Rich, who was on the flight. Rich was asleep on the flight and woken up by Castle, who discovered that the watch he was wearing was a fake, meaning that the thief took the watch and it served as the murderous motive. Castle deduced that Rich was drugged, and when asked who usually served him, Rich pointed out flight attendant Farrah Darwaza as his usual server, with Farrah denying drugging Rich. Alexis confirmed Farrah's statement, and afterwards, Debbie turned heel by pointing a gun at Castle and the others, revealing herself as the thief and Ford's killer. As Debbie revealed, she had worked for Oceanic for 30 years, but after being informed that her pensions were going to be eliminated, she planned to steal the watch from Rich after hearing about its value. As part of her plan, Debbie drugged Rich's drink and lured Ford away from his seat near Rich and the watch. However, when Ford noticed that Rich was asleep and figured that Debbie had taken the watch, the evil Debbie bludgeoned Ford to death and left him in the cargo hold. The villainess planted the gun in Marilyn's purse and had used her phone to call Ford, planning to set up Marilyn as the culprit. During her reveal, Debbie confessed everything and voiced her bitterness over having her pension removed, while claiming that no one was supposed to be harmed. Alexis managed to talk down Debbie and get her to put down her gun, after which Debbie was zip-tied before her off-screen arrest. Quotes *"30 years, Farrah. 30 years of loyal service. I was finally ready to retire. But what does Oceanic do? They restructure and eliminate our pensions. Do you have any idea what it's like serving that little punk kid in first class every month? Hearing him brag about how much money he's got strapped to his wrist, when I have nothing." (Debbie Parker revealing her greedy and villainous motive) *"I heard about that watch, how it was gonna be auctioned off. That's $13 million! But nobody...nobody was supposed to get hurt. All right? I just needed Ford to step away from him for, like, a minute. But when he saw Aaron was sleeping, he knew. He tracked me down to the cargo hold." (Debbie confessing to killing Kyle Ford) Gallery Debbie Parker Reveal.png|Debbie Parker's heel turn and reveal Debbie Parker Arrest.png|Debbie after being detained and arrested Category:2010s Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Greedy Category:Incapacitator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Stewardess Category:Thief Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested